The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Today, much of our communication is through digital data of written words in a distributed computing environment. Such written communication is generally expedient, conducive to the fast pace of modern life. However, such written communication may not express the communicator's intention as precisely or comprehensively as spoken or face-to-face communication. Especially when the written words are as hastily reviewed as they are quickly transmitted, misunderstanding or frustration can often occur. When such written communication is conducted on a collaboration platform, where the written communication is generated and received by a relatively large number of users, the volume of negative sentiments can grow even faster or to a much larger extent. Therefore, in a distributed, collaborative computing environment, it would be helpful to have a mechanism for curbing or preventing the development of negative sentiments.